Tu Vida en Mis Manos
by Kiara Jareth
Summary: Nadie se atrevió a ir en busca de Luke, en medio de la tempestad de Hoth. Nadie, excepto Solo. Nos contaron cuánto sufrió para llegar a rescatarlo. No nos dijeron lo que ocurrió a continuación.


Una extraña corazonada lo guiaba en cada paso que daba. Sabía que debía seguir ese rumbo preciso, y no era que se estuviera fiando del olfato del Tauntaun. A aquellas horas y arreciando tan terrible tormenta de nieve era imposible pensar que el animal lograra orientarse quizá.

De vez en cuando un súbito resquemor tomaba la forma de un aguijón que le pinzaba la nuca; se preguntaba si en vez de hallar a Luke acabar a adentrándose en su gélida tumba. Aquella ruta no era utilizada a menudo, se estaba alejando mucho de la Base Eco. Tampoco era posible visualizar algún punto de referencia que resultase una exigua promesa de recordar el camino de vuelta. Se estaba metiendo en problemas, ya no le cabía la menor duda.

Pero Han Solo no podía dar marcha atrás y regresar a casa sin su amigo. No, no podía. ¿Cómo dormir en paz, cómo continuar la vida, sabiendo que a media noche y a ciegas, su mejor amigo quizá yacería inconsciente, presa de algún peligro? Lo cierto era que para Solo, la amistad ven a encapsulada en el envase peludo de un wookie, nada más. Lazos afectivos con gente de su especie le resultaban tan extraños e infrecuentes como una vida en paz.

Si conocer a un tal Luke Skywalker, tres años atrás, no le había reportado más que un dolor de cabeza, la verdad era que le había despertado también una curiosidad inusual. Todavía era capaz de recordarlo. La primer imagen que tuvo de Luke era la de un chico desgarbado, de aspecto frágil e inexperto. Hacía demasiadas preguntas y se quejaba de casi todo. Era exigente y un tanto berrinchudo, pero la sorpresa máxima había sido su carencia de impostura. Han había sido incapaz de ignorar el detalle nomás pasar unas horas a su lado. Ese chico tenía algo raro. No estaba muy seguro de cómo debía de comportarse un muchacho de apenas diecisiete años; no le importaba la observación y nunca había sido muy reflexivo; pero algo en su interior le decía que Luke era distinto a todos los otros jóvenes novatos y torpes que había a lo largo de la galaxia. Parecía haber sido criado al margen de la bajeza y la perfidia en la que el resto del universo se hallaba sumido. No esgrimía malevolencia, ni hipocresía ni vileza. Parecía haber tenido la niñez enjaulada en un monasterio. Si bien despuntaba aristas de un carácter afilado en cada una de sus rabietas, Han descubrió, para su increíble sorpresa, que dentro del cuerpo de Luke parecía latir un corazón honesto. Era tan insólito hallar todos estos aspectos reunidos en una sola persona, - máxime en una realidad como en la que se hallaban inmersos que Solo no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado y atraído a su persona.

Era apenas un mocoso, lo sabía, pero sentía que podía confiar más en él que en cualquier camarada de su edad. Y a medida que se sucedieron los infortunios, los riesgos y las aventuras, Han comenzó a anhelar la compañía confiable de aquel muchacho. Era una sensación nueva, extraña y un tanto incómoda. No le gustaba en absoluto sentirse atado a personas, lugares o sentimientos, eso lo tenía bien claro, pero por alguna maldita razón no podía irse del todo sin intentar llevárselo. Y si Luke decía _no_ , entonces el que regresaba era Solo. Inexplicable. Absurdo.

Tal vez fuera un embrujo, una jugarreta irónica de su destino, o tal vez era porque a lo verdadero somos instantáneamente receptivos. No sabemos cómo es el afecto genuino, pero lo identificamos de inmediato si la suerte tuvo piedad de otorgarnos su alivio. No sabemos cuál es el sonido de la lealtad hasta que oímos la voz de aquél que viene a salvarnos. En un universo henchido de crueles falsedades, identificamos lo verdadero por el simple hecho de ser completamente distinto.

Y Luke era completamente distinto. Al menos desde la perspectiva de Han, no había conocido jamás a una persona decidida a hacer el bien antes que el mal. Y esa ingenuidad propia de quien ha sido apartado de la realidad intencionalmente, hacía que se tornara imposible desconfiar de lo que dijera. Esa transparencia le hacía sentir a Han algo de esa inusual serenidad. No la había sentido en siglos. No tenía que preocuparse por lo que pudiera revelar al hablar o por tener ojos en la nuca. Podía decir lo que se le viniera en gana sin esperar una mala pasada. Si bien al principio lo que sedujo a Han había sido una vaga sensación de superioridad y dominio, sobre un colega leal, dispuesto a seguir instrucciones y aparentemente sumiso, acabó siendo la confianza y la fidelidad lo que ligó su vida a la del muchacho de Tatooine.

Era extraño. No esperaba sentirse tan cómodo en compañía de alguien mucho más joven; siquiera lo habría imaginado. Pero la educacion impartida sobre Luke parecía haberle vuelto más comprometido y responsable que muchos adultos que había conocido. No había misterios: llanamente _era distinto_.

Y en honor a esa amistad que ahora atesoraba como un niño, Han Solo se hallaba arriesgándolo todo; porque volvía a casa con Luke, o no regresaba nunca.

Una punzada en el pecho le hizo manifiesta la certeza de que iba por buen camino. No entendía cómo, pero una extraña fuerza lo empujaba y mantenía con vida milagrosamente a su Tauntaun. Contra todo pronóstico, el quejoso animalejo había rendido hasta más allá de los límites de su propio cuerpo; le había llevado kilómetros sobre la nieve bajo una tempestad de crueles vientos. Incluso el mismo Han, entumido hasta los huesos, hallaba inexplicable que no hubiera muerto todavía.

Otra corazonada; diablos, detestaba sentir eso. Era como admitir que había supercherías en las cuales creer, cuando él las había desdeñado todas.

El Tauntaun hizo cuanto pudo. Afortunadamente para él, no fue menester andar más. Han había saltado de la silla y ahora corría desesperadamente dando tumbos sobre la nieve.

\- ¡Luke! ¡Luke! la borrasca era tan brutal que apenas podían oírse sus gritos. - ¡Luke!  
Había visto algo. El Tauntaun se quedó gañendo de dolor, el frío le quebrantaba el espíritu. Pero no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio. Esperaría a su amo, obedientemente.

Han había divisado sólo una sombra gris de hueca promesa. Pero su corazón le impelía a correr hasta ella, aunque descubriera después que se trataba de una roca, un animal o el andrajo de alguna sonda enemiga. Con toda la urgencia no se había detenido a pensar siquiera en que podía ser localizado por el enemigo. No lo había considerado. Ya poco importaba a estas instancias; si se era Luke, iba a llevarlo a casa y luego reirían de todo eso.

Han contuvo la respiración cuando alcanzó al muchacho que agonizaba sobre la nieve. Se le atoraron todos los gritos de exasperación en la garganta, y sólo logró escapar uno:  
\- ¡Luke!

Luke parecía llevar a la deriva demasiado tiempo; tenía el cuerpo casi sepulto en la nieve y el cabello rubio, que asomaba bajo la cofia de pieles, vuelto ceniza por la cellisca. Quién sabe si aún respiraba. Han engulló el aire helado sin reparos para aullarle en el oído que despertara, y el frío le cercenó la garganta. El chico no reaccionaba. Desesperado, Han gritó, exhalando sendas nubes de vapor.

\- ¡No me hagas esto, Luke! ¡Vamos, dame una señal!

Su mente y su corazón iban a estallar de estupor; pero entonces oyó al milagro viajar en la forma de un hilo de voz.

\- Ben... Ben...

¡El mocoso estaba vivo! Las manos de Han revolotearon atropellándose entre ellas. Intentó mil cosas a la vez, no sabía con certeza cuál revestía mayor urgencia; testeó su pulso, palpó en busca de fracturas, constató que aún engullía aire acercando el oído a su rostro.

En eso oyó un fatídico gañido. Su Tauntaun, la única esperanza para viajar a casa, acababa de desplomarse, extenuado, sobre la nieve. El primer mártir de aquel intento de rescate. Había ido más allá de toda resistencia, y como habían previsto los aliados de la Base Eco, se congeló irremediablemente.

Ahora sí podían considerarse básicamente perdidos.

Pero Han Solo era demasiado tozudo como para sentarse a observar como la muerte se los llevaba. Intentaría todo, hasta lo que podía considerarse ridículo. Montaría su tienda de campaña, la que llevaba en la mochila. Sí, eso haría. Aunque el viento se los llevara con todo y tienda, aunque la tormenta los transformara en un pintoresco iglú a la mañana siguiente,

\- Ben... Ben...

Luke balbuceaba incoherencias, al parecer; seguramente deliraba a causa de la contusión y el frío.

\- Aguanta, muchacho. - le animó Han, sin saber con certeza si podían oírlo o no. Se le estremecieron las esperanzas en ese breve segundo en que recapacitó sobre las probabilidades reales de sobrevivir que tenían. Pero apartó tales terrores de su mente con total sangre fría; si se dejaba invadir por las dudas acabarían muertos los dos. Ya había dado con el chico, y lo había hallado aún con vida; aquél era aliciente suficiente como para no cejar ante la adversidad. Si había tenido tanta buena suerte, no había razón para no esperar aún un impulso más. Jadeó de frío. Debía ocurrírsele alguna cosa de inmediato. Y así fue. Su mente echó a correr desesperada y el cuerpo inerte del Tauntaun le dio una idea.

Tomó ambas manos de Luke y, con cuidado pero con determinación, arrastró al muchacho sobre la nieve hasta el cadáver del animal. Revisó en el cinturón de Luke. Sí , ahí estaba; ese anticuado sable láser. El chico no se cepillaba los dientes si no andaba con esa cosa pegada a él todo el tiempo. Maldito cachivache. Por fin ser a til de una buena vez.

Han desenganchó el sable láser y pulsó en él para encenderlo. El haz de luz emitió un zumbido intenso y disuasorio. Han parpadeó ante el recio resplandor; podía ser un vejestorio,... pero cuanto más lejos del pellejo de uno, mejor. Blandió con cuidado la hoja del arma, no recordaba que fuera tan extensa. Luego la hendió en el cuerpo del Tauntaun hasta separar en dos al animal. Podía sonar a idea precaria, pero lo cierto era que montar la tienda le llevaría tiempo y si no cubría a Luke con ese despojo, se congelaría antes de que pudiera meterlo dentro del refugio. Apagó el sable láser y lo regresó al cinturón del dueño. Con gran esfuerzo tumbó a Luke de lado y lo empujó dentro de la enorme panza del Tauntaun. El chico seguía murmurando.

\- Debes ir a Dagobah... Debes ir a Dagobah...

\- No queda mucho tiempo. - dijo Han, como si esperara una respuesta. Lo cierto era que continuaba hablándole cuando, a las claras, Luke no estaba allí de manera consciente. Han se preguntaba sobre qué diablos estaría delirando. Intentó animarle con dos o tres frases más, pero lo único que hacía Luke era llamar a Ben. Pobre chico, era evidente que le apreciaba como a un padre. Tal vez en esos momentos lindantes a la muerte su figura fuera lo único que le viniera a la mente. Condenado anciano. Si no hubiera sido tan imprudente, Vader no lo habría asesinado y habrían logrado escapar todos juntos de la Estrella de La Muerte. Pero no, tenía que jugar al héroe. ¡Irresponsable! A sabiendas que el chico quedaría devastado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Y meterle esas ideas anticuadas sobre extrañas religiones en la cabeza... Luke era demasiado joven y demasiado crédulo como para que se aprovechara así de él. Y encima sus disparates parecían haber hallado un poderoso asidero en su mente, porque Luke no dejaba de parlotear sobre La Fuerza, los Caballeros Jedi y toda esa sarta de sandeces. ¡Si no era más que un mocoso recién salido del nido! ¿Cómo no iba a creerse todos esos cuentos? La voz de Luke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Debo ir a Dagobah...

 _Al único sitio al que irás es al centro médico de la base, cabeza hueca_ , pensó Han, molesto. Si lograban salir de ésta le daría una senda patada en el trasero. _Pero voy a esperar a que estés totalmente recuperado, así me aseguro que lo recuerdes bien._

Cuando logró dejar a su amigo dentro del vientre de la bestia, Han se arrojó exhausto sobre el flanco del Tauntaun para intentar recuperar el aliento. Pero con la primera bocanada de aire llegó también un hedor espantoso. Diantres, sí que esos bichos apestaban por dentro y por fuera. Y ahora Luke quedaría embebido en toda esa aceitosa grasa hedionda... mejor no decirle nada cuando despertara. Mucho menos a Leia. ¡Leia! Esa princesa mandona y berrinchuda era en gran parte la causante de todos sus dolores de cabeza. Si el chico no estuviera tan enconado en impresionarle no se hubieran embarcado en toda esa inútil rebelión contra el Imperio y quizá andarían sin rumbo llevando y trayendo mercadería ilegal y haciendo buen dinero.

Sí..., bueno, era bonita e impetuosa, pero ¿valían la pena todas estas penurias sólo para agradarle? Han estaba seguro de que Luke sólo deseaba conquistarla, por eso todo ese disparate de volverse un... chamán telequinético, Jedi o como se llamara. Era una locura.

Han tampoco había logrado escaparse para cumplir con el pago a Jabba el Hutt. Y todo por culpa de esa princesa. Si no eran sus desplantes o sus caras ceñudas, eran sus miradas de puñal, sus reclamos y sus preciosos labios en botón haciendo pucheros. Su belleza era extraña y apabullante. Y esa manera de obligarles a volcar en ella su atención no tenía precedentes. ¿Sería acaso medio bruja? Era poco probable, pero algo de eso debía de haber, porque Han no lograba explicarse por qué Leia tenía tanta potestad sobre la voluntad de Luke y sobre la suya propia. Como prueba bastaba aquella insólita situación: Luke agonizando en medio de la nieve, con tal de cumplir con los propósitos de la rebelión, y él a medio camino de la locura arriesgando la vida por el chico, a sabiendas que esa vida prácticamente ya no era suya, sino de Jabba el Hutt. Condenada Leia Organa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan... así? Si hubiera logrado convencer al chico de huir con él de Yavin estarían viviendo la gran vida como contrabandistas de pura cepa. Luke era el mejor piloto que Han había conocido, mucho mejor que hombres mayores y más experimentados. Si tan sólo no fuera tan testarudo ni estuviera tan enamorado de esa tonta princesa, Han hubiese logrado convertirlo en un astuto timador. Pero no. Tenía que venir esta chica a volverles de cabeza la vida a los dos. El pobre chico no era consciente de que arriesgaba la vida sólo para enamorarla. ¿Valía la pena semejante riesgo?

Por desgracia, la tienda de campaña no era exactamente eso: le faltaba la lona del suelo y ya no recordaba cuándo la había empacado por última vez. No era un adminículo que utilizara frecuentemente. Cuando se es contrabandista se evita dormir al aire libre... por razones obvias. Con todo, Han se aferró a la idea de que, si lograba hundir las estacas lo suficiente, lograrían tolerar la feroz corriente de todos modos, aunque tuviesen que permanecer sentados en la nieve. Su primera preocupación cuando terminó de montar la carpa fue que el estado general de Luke hubiese empeorado.

El viento hacía temblar toda la estructura al punto de hacerle creer que ser a arrancada y llevada lejos con todo y ocupantes. Han había sido lo suficientemente despierto como para tender el refugio alrededor del Tauntaun muerto, de otro modo le hubiera sido imposible arrastrar al cadáver y a su amigo dentro de la tienda. Tales labores le habían demandado un esfuerzo supremo y desgastante. Había luchado contra el gélido vendaval durante horas y se sentía extenuado. ¡Y lo que le esperaba aún! No podía sencillamente encerrarse en el refugio y tumbarse a dormir, - como le hubiese encantado - los nervios le impedían cerrar los ojos pensando que de un momento a otro Luke podía dejar de respirar.

Tampoco estaba muy seguro de que fuesen capaces de sobrevivir a la eterna noche, cuando las temperaturas descendían más allá del punto de congelación. Sólo un milagro podría salvarles. Pero mejor no pensar en eso.

Cuando todo estuvo más o menos listo, Han cerró la entrada de la tienda y se arrodilló junto a su amigo, dentro del refugio. Se entibió los dedos, soplando dentro de sus manos para reactivar la sensibilidad y poder palparle el pulso con exactitud. Tenía las manos ateridas de frío a pesar de usar guantes, lo cual no era muy alentador.

Luke aún respiraba. Con dificultad, pero respiraba. _Bien, mantente así , chico_ , pensó Han.

Si bien la idea de incrustarle dentro de los cueros del Tauntaun había parecido buena al principio, lo cierto era que maniobrar con semejante animal entumido era dificultoso y molesto. Por no mencionar la agobiante hediondez que ahora parecía llenarlo todo. Han comenzaba a desear haber llegado hasta allí caminando por sus propios medios.

Cada dos o tres minutos, Luke balbuceaba y Han le tranquilizaba palmeando con cuidado su hombro o su brazo y dándole algunas palabras de aliento, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que el chico pudiese advertirlo. Oírle murmurar era desgarrador, pero Han prefería que se mantuviera gimoteando a escuchar el silencio helado; al menos así estaba seguro de que seguía con vida. Encendió una linterna que había en la mochila y le examinó el rostro con más detenimiento, corroborando si sus ropas se hallaban teñidas de sangre que delatase alguna herida importante. Se veía bastante mal, pero no parecía haber sufrido ninguna herida profunda. El traje estaba intacto, excepto por alguna que otra rasgadura menor. ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido?

A medida que los minutos se acumulaban en una hora y ésta a su vez en otras, la incertidumbre de Han se magnificaba. De todas las tonterías que había pergeñado y todos los sinsentidos que había cometido a lo largo de sus años, aquél parecía ser el mayor intento suicida. Quién sabe si lograrían sobrevivir hasta el alba. ¿Por qué había ido allí a morir? ¿Por qué, si todas las personas con dos dedos de frente daban a Luke por muerto, él sentía que podía salvarlo? Tal vez era un ególatra sin remedio. Demasiado vanidoso como para creer que hubiese algo que no pudiera hacer.

Luke gañó, esta vez de un modo más lastimoso. Han respingó, comenzaba a impacientarse. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, y la impotencia lo enfurecía. Se frotó las sienes, se quitó el abrigo de la cabeza y se rascó freneticamente el cabello. Los nervios iban a comérselo. ¿Por qué no amanecía ya, maldita sea? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya ni quería confirmar, seguro de que volver a a defraudarse al comprobar que habían sido sólo unos minutos.

El viento aullaba y la tienda se estremecía bajo su azote. Luke volvió a quejarse, pero esta vez Han se maldijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que era por su culpa. Todo ese tiempo había estado controlándole el pulso a cada minuto sin dejarle en paz. No lo había percibido hasta que ese último quejido había sonado a fastidio. Han resopló, molesto consigo mismo. _¡Idiota!_ , se reprendió. Bufó iracundo y una fétida ráfaga del Tauntaun le llegó hasta la garganta.

\- ¡Ajh! ¡Maldita cosa! - gritó. Luke volvió a chillar y las sogas de la carpa chirriaron. ¡Iba a desprenderse! ¡Iba a desprenderse e iban a volar todos!

Han saltó de su sitio en la nieve y un calambre le entumió la pierna. Había estado demasiado tiempo quieto en el mismo lugar. Se arrastró como pudo hasta el extremo más débil de la tienda y comprobó que el rabo del Tauntaun impedía que la estaca se hundiera correctamente en el suelo. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Si no solucionaba las cosas todo se iría al mismísimo infierno.

Un golpe sordo sobre su cabeza le hizo saltar como un gato. Un cambio brusco en las ráfagas de viento había henchido la tienda y la había vuelto a soltar, como una ventosa. Pero fue tan violento el movimiento que la estaca delante de sus narices se desprendió.

Han estiró el brazo para atraparla, desesperado, y de una patada la linterna rodó por el suelo y la luz se apagó.

\- ¡Me lleven todos los demonios...! - aulló Han. Pero alguien respondió con un aullido más fuerte.

\- ¿Luke...?

No, imposible. Si el chico tuviera las energías para rugir de ese modo estaría de pie, ayudándole en ese atolladero, no gimoteando como lo había estado haciendo las últimas malditas seis horas. ¡Seis horas! ¡Maldito mocoso del averno! Por qué tenía que venir a meterse en este problema y arrastrarle a él también a estas penurias?

La ventolera embolsó la tienda y la soga levantó los brazos de Han peligrosamente. No había considerado que podía convertirse en un cometa viviente de un momento a otro. Era imposible saber si la tienda se había volado toda, o estaba a medio camino, o si Han aún se hallaba bajo ella, junto a su amigo. Todo se veía igual: una inmensa nada negra. La noche era tan cerrada que ni siquiera le era posible verse las manos.

Sin esa maldita lámpara... Tenía que dar con ella. Pero primero...

Exasperado, buscó a tientas el rabo del Tauntaun para orientarse y volver a clavar la estaca en el suelo congelado.  
Otra vez volvió a oír ese sonido ronco y profundo, pero esta vez le estremeció la espinilla. ¡Había algo ahí! ¡Maldita sea, había algo ahí!

Echando todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, Han tiró de la cuerda con tanta rudeza que logró hacerla descender con todo y estaca hasta la tierra.

Pero la tela a sus espaldas se rasgó.

Luke gimoteó de nuevo, esta vez añadiendo uno de esos ruegos a Ben de los que Han se había hartado hacía cinco horas y media.

Han suspiró; con aquello sabía que el chico estaba aún junto a él y seguía con vida... al menos hasta el día siguiente, porque si pasaban la noche lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Han golpeó la estaca con el puño cerrado. La golpeó con tanta ferocidad que creyó haberse roto un dedo. El trozo de metal abrió una grieta profunda en el corazón del hielo y la soga que iba sujeta a su extremo descendió, volviendo a tender sobre ellos uno de los flancos de la tienda.

Entonces sintió un ramalazo helado sobre la nuca. La otra pared, a sus espaldas, había sufrido alguna especie de daño por el que se colaba ahora una ventolera de todos los diablos.

Han giró en redondo sobre sí mismo, de rodillas, y en medio de esa oscuridad absoluta volvió a patear la lámpara con la punta de su bota. ¡La lámpara! Tanteó con las manos a su alrededor. El rabo del Tauntaun, la bota de Luke,... Esa cosa aceitosa, babeante y maloliente era alguna tripa, seguro. Una roca, la mochila, otra tripa...

Más adelante sintió con las puntas de los dedos un objeto cilíndrico bastante grande, ¡tenía que ser la lámpara!

Iba a tomarla entre sus manos pero un empellón le hizo caer de bruces sobre la nieve. Han iba a espetar algunas maldiciones, pero tenía la boca llena de hielo. ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Quién le había empujado por la espalda?

¡El Tauntaun se estaba moviendo! Podía sentir su voluminoso cuerpo reptando sobre la nieve. Han jadeó, atónito. ¡Imposible! Él mismo le había sacado las tripas, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera con vida? ¡Ay, no! ¡Y si se iba se llevaba a Luke adentro!

Loco de rabia, Han estiró los brazos, aún de panza en el suelo, asió la lámpara que buscaba y la encendió con avidez.

¡En efecto, el Tauntaun se estaba moviendo! Pero no porque estuviese vivo, alguien había asido el rabo del animal que asomaba hacia afuera por debajo de la tienda y ahora halaba de él para llevárselo.

\- ¡Ey, tú! - gritó Han, furioso. Luego reconocer a que había sido un sinsentido creer que con eso lograría algún resultado satisfactorio. A esta altura de la noche nada podía ser satisfactorio.

Alguien le respondió. Pero con un rugido bajo y gutural. A Han se le erizó todo el cabello. ¿Por qué no había llevado consigo a Chewie...?

El Tauntaun volvió a ser jalado, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Han abrió con cuidado la entrada de la tienda, apuntó hacia afuera la linterna y en medio de toda la borrasca logró divisar claramente el brillo de dos ojos unidos a una enorme mandíbula cargada de dientes que sujetaba el rabo del Tauntaun.

 _Ay, madre..._ , pensó Han. El visitante era inmenso, musculoso y sabía Dios de qué clase de engendro se trataba. El fétido aroma del Tauntaun le resultaba irresistible, al parecer. El brillo de la lámpara encandilándole no le producía demasiado placer, tampoco, y se lo hizo saber de una sola dentellada.

Han cayó de espaldas dentro de la tienda de puro reflejo. Pero el visitante pare interesado en sanar su hambre, por lo que regresó al rabo del Tauntaun para llevárselo con tienda, Luke y todo.

Si no hacía algo pronto los cenarían a todos. Han se incorporó de un salto, tomó su bláster y volvió a asomarse a través de la puerta de la tienda. Disparó sin reparo alguno, enseñando los dientes como un demente y con todos los cabellos de punta.

El visitante rugió ferozmente; intentó huir con su botín de todos modos y toda la tienda se inclinó peligrosamente cuando el rabo del Tauntaun salió por completo y su enorme trasero no pasó por debajo de la tela.

Luke soltó un quejido aislado. _Ay, hijo, mejor no te despiertes ahora_ , pensó Han, nervioso.

Hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, pero la tensión había llevado a Han a sentir que sudaba. Otro jalón desesperado y toda la tienda se vino abajo. La luz se extinguió y Han cayó sobre el hediondo lomo del cadáver. Una conmoción inquietante le hizo agitar los brazos con locura. _¡No puedo respirar! ¡No puedo respirar!_ , pensó, al sentir todo el peso de la carpa sobre ellos. De pronto dio con lo que seguramente era la abertura de la entrada, asomó la mitad del cuerpo y disparó a diestra y siniestra su bláster gritando fuera de sí , como si el eco de sus gritos fuera a partir al medio al enemigo.

Sus propios alaridos de ira le impidieron oír alguna otra cosa. Incluso durante unos segundos dejó de oír la tormenta. Cuando por fin cerró la boca pudo oír a la distancia el débil aullido del animal herido, que ahora huía en medio de la noche.

Jadeante, Han se dio un minuto para recuperar la cordura, si es que aún le restaba algo.

Luego recordó el desastre de la tienda y que quizá Luke se estuviese asfixiando bajo ella. Enfundó rápidamente el arma en su cintura y palpó nerviosamente a su alrededor intentando meter las manos a través de la abertura, para dar de nuevo con la linterna. La encontró junto a la cabeza del Tauntaun, la encendió y se arremolinó sobre Luke. ¡Sí, el chico seguía con vida! Quejoso como siempre, pero vivo.

Recién entonces Han se descubrió a sí mismo tiritando de frío. Debía volver a montar la tienda si no quería que todo aquel esfuerzo fuera en vano. Y eso hizo, inmediatamente. Aunque comenzara a agonizar de cansancio al igual que Luke, aunque el sueño le atenazara la cabeza, aunque su garganta sonara ya ronca de tanto gritar y los nervios le punzaran en todo el cuerpo. Han Solo puso de nuevo en pie el refugio alrededor del Tauntaun muerto y su amigo herido.

Se metió dentro de la tienda por fin, luego de revisar todas y cada una de las estacas, pero al hacerlo tropezó con uno de los cuernos del Tauntaun, cayó de panza y la lámpara rodó otra vez por el suelo. Esta vez, la lámpara no se apagó, pero la paciencia de Han, sí. Luke gimió llamando a Ben y Han le obsequió su peor rugido de la noche.

\- ¡Deja de rogarle a Ben! Ese maldito fantasma no vendrá a ayudarte!

Echaba espuma por la boca, loco de rabia. Su baladro parecía haber tenido algún tipo de impacto, porque a pesar de estar inconsciente, Luke dejó de emitir cualquier clase de sonido.

Han volvió en sí, inmediatamente. Se llevó las manos al rostro, reprendiéndose por su actitud. Luego dejó caer su mirada sobre su amigo, que yacía en silencio, batallando por seguir con vida. Se sintió el más vil de los hombres. Suspiró, intentando serenarse, y aunque al engullir el aire helado se le colmasen los pulmones de la fetidez del Tauntaun, decidió pensar con mayor aplomo esta vez.

Se acercó al flanco rasgado de la tienda, por donde se colaba una brutal ventisca, y lo cerró prensando la tela con algunos alambres que le quitó a las uniones de la cabezada del Tauntaun. Luego ubicó la lámpara en un sitio más seguro y elevado, utilizando su mochila como base, y volvió a tomar prestado el sable láser de Luke. En esta ocasión, harían las cosas bien.

Era evidente que la noche de Hoth era hogar de extrañas y peligrosas criaturas. Mejor no arriesgarse a conservar un cadáver de llamativo aroma junto a ellos en la tienda.

Con un poco de maña, y utilizando el sable láser como navaja, Han le retiró al Tauntaun completamente el cuero, después de haber dispuesto a Luke en un lugar seguro, improvisándole incluso una pequeña almohada con la silla de montar.

No fue sencillo retirar toda la piel del animal, pero lo logró. Afortunadamente esos bichos olían mal, pero no eran sanguinolentos. Aunque a estas alturas, lo mismo daba todo.

Una vez separado el cuero con el denso pelaje, Han cubrió a Luke como con una manta y luego arrastró los despojos fuera de la tienda, a una distancia prudencial.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer. Algunas horas, nada más. Se alentó a sí mismo a pensar en ello. Lo lograría. Habría mantenido con vida a su mejor amigo. Sí, lo lograría.

Extenuado, ya no andaba, casi reptaba sobre el suelo. Entró en la tienda, cerró la abertura, y se desplomó junto a Luke.  
Hacía tanto frío... pero no podía rendirse ahora. Si se quedaba dormido cualquier cosa podía pasarles.

Sin embargo, no creyó que Luke se molestara demasiado si le pedía prestada la otra mitad de la piel del Tauntaun, sólo para no congelarse.

\- Ya puedes volver a llamar al viejo ése. - le murmuró, a fuerza de remordimientos.

Luke no dijo nada. Temiendo que el chico hubiera entrado en shock Han comprobó su pulso y su respiración por enésima vez. Nunca habría imaginado que iba a desear oírle quejarse de nuevo. Así, en silencio, era imposible saber a ciencia cierta si seguía respirando. Maldita sea, ¿justo ahora tenía que quedarse callado? Si no le hubiese gritado...

\- Vamos, Junior, háblame de ese viaje a Dagobah. - insistió Han, con amargura y preocupación.

Abrió la hebilla que le sujetaba la gruesa cofia de pieles a la cabeza para permitirle a Luke mayor comodidad. Se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho antes, por qué no había procurado para el chico mayor bienestar. Se sintió mal.

Luego se consoló a sí mismo recordando que casi había salido volando con la tela de la tienda, se había roto un dedo dándole puñetazos a una estaca puntal y había jugado a los pistoleros salvajes con un atacante nocturno. Rió para sí. Era una locura. ¿Luke se lo creería alguna vez, si se lo contaba? Probablemente no.

Se tendió junto a Luke, pasándole el brazo por detrás de la espalda para retenerle junto a él, como si fuese su hijo pequeño. Al menos eso le pareció; volvió a verle frágil y endeble, como cuando lo había conocido. Se sintió decidido a protegerle. No habría fríos, bestias o Imperios que pudieran con ellos. Lo acercó sobre su hombro para poder oírle respirar y mantener la calma.

\- Debes ir a Dagobah... - murmuró Luke.

Han dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

\- Sí. - Respondió, con una enorme sonrisa - Y espero que haya chicas lindas.


End file.
